


Mr. Tough Guy

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, even though he's dumb, race is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: race catches spot, who has a reputation of being the toughest newsie in new york, in a tough moment. luckily, race is an expert at helping people through tough times
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Mr. Tough Guy

Every newsie in New York knew of the famous Spot Conlon. The fearless leader of Brooklyn who never lets his emotions get the best of him. 

So why is he standing by a window, barely able to breathe, with tears in his eyes?

Brooklyn and Queens have always been rivals. But no one could have prepared for a legitimate attack. Knives, sticks carved to act as spears…

Now half of the Brooklyn newsies were injured. And Spot felt awful.

He was supposed to be their leader. He shouldn't have allowed them to get hurt. He tried his best to stop them, but he couldn't. Not alone. 

He had already locked himself away from the other newsies after barking at Hotshot, who was just trying to reassure him. Fuck, he knew he shouldn't have done that. Hotshot was just trying to help. Spot just acted before he could think. And now that guilt was pooling in his gut as well. Great.

Spot rests his head against the cold window. He was pretty beaten and bruised himself, but he brushed it off. He didn't need the medical attention. He was fine. At least, he thought so.

He presses his calloused hands against his eyes, trying to force the tears back. No one could see him cry. Crying makes you weak. He just wanted to be alone, to disappear.

But when your boyfriend is a clingy dumbass, being alone is nearly impossible.

Spot groaned as he heard a knock on the window and was greeted to a smiling, blonde teen. But that cheeky smile soon faded when he saw Spot’s expression. Spot opens the window, allowing Race to climb in.

“What’s wrong Spottie?” Race asks, brushing dark hair out of his boyfriend's face. Spot sighed.

“Queens.” That was all he had to say. Race understood immediately.

“Shit.” Race wrapped his arms around Spot. “They raid ya?”

“Mhm.”

“God, I’m so sorry.” Race sat both of them on Spot’s bed. “Is everyone okay?” Spot stayed silent. He was afraid that he’d break if he spoke. He couldn't break.

But Race could read people, and he knew something was up. He knew that Spot always bottled up his emotions. He was determined to get him to break down his walls.

“Spottie…” He wraps an arm around Spot’s waist, who tenses up a bit at the touch. “It’s okay to cry, ya know.” Spot just stared into his boyfriend’s blue eyes. “Look, that kinda thing is stressful. You don't gotta hide.” Race slowly brings Spot into an embrace, remarking on his Spot buried his face in Race’s flannel. 

And it was perfectly quiet. Not a single sound came from the both of them. At first, Race just thought Spot wanted cuddles, which Race would happily give. 

But then he felt his shirt getting wet.

That's how they stayed for what felt like hours. The blonde knew his boyfriend hates talking about emotions, so he didn't pressure him. He just rocked the shorter boy in his arms as he softly cried.


End file.
